


The Vice Grip of Her Tentacles

by NeverAgainEvan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Theon Greyjoy, Fluff and Angst, Modern Westeros, Multi, Romance, Sex, Terrorism, Westeros, Westerosi Politics, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainEvan/pseuds/NeverAgainEvan
Summary: Chief Analytics Officer Theonna Greyjoy has got the life she always dreamed of, just at the wrong corporation, and in the wrong city. But she is satisfied with her life, her  best friend is now engaged, she has a luxury apartment, her 2019 AL Arryn Motor's manual HighHonor sportscar, a higher-up position on the 62nd floor of Manderly Tower, and three TVs. Till her family begins to catch up with her new life and has thrown Westeros into a frenzy exposing the weak threads holding it together and now a childhood friend who she has never had an easy relationship with has come back into her life.Dr. Jon Snow is in his second year of residency when his Attending Physician, the renowned Dr. Davos Seaworth, has volunteered to be sent to White Harbor to find a new donor. Jon is forced to tag along as a tool for his connections, to the ancient hereditary Lord Paramounts and now owners of one of the biggest Westeros companies, House Stark, and being a potential heir to the monarchy and Targaryen Holdings. Somehow when he begrudgingly set out on this mission he didn't expect to meet an old friend, who still seems to hate him for no reason he can think of.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	1. Restorationists and now Dr. Snow?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theo_Lannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Lannister/gifts).



> This work was inspired by Theo_Lannister's fanfic, Tentacle Porn, but the Tentacle is a Metaphor. and the art that story was inspired by. You can view it through this link here. (https://www.deviantart.com/themightfenek/art/Fem-Theon-ASOIF-Rule-63-822222329)
> 
> This is my first modern Westeros story and I still made it an underused pairing and a gender bend lol.
> 
> I hope you like the story.
> 
> I have been wanting to write this ever since I read Tentacle Porn, but the Tentacle is a Metaphor. and I even based the title off of the name. And somehow the first chapter has become as long as my two longest one shots with no end in sight, so I am making this a short story fanfic.

The Vice Grip of Her Tentacles

Theonna had almost put the Breakfast Blend into her Keurig as the noise from her kitchen television drew her attention away. Elinor Tyrell, Theonna faintly remembers her from King’s Landing University or as everyone calls it KLU, Theonna faintly remembers her gossiping all the time, now she was sitting behind a nice glass desk with a dead serious face reporting. _Someone died_ , Theonna thought annoyed since Kevan Lannister would be reporting stocks later now and if she waited, she might be late for work.

“We apologize for the interruption Mr. Lannister. This is a WNC urgent report, straight from one of our very own journalists in Silverhill City!” Elinor dramatically touched her ear as someone repeated whatever this journalist said into her ear. Theonna put her mug under the dispenser and pushed down on the Breakfast Blend. “Tragic news, Silverhall castle, a beloved site to many Silverhill residents has been bombed in a terrorist attack just moments ago!”

_Drowned God_! Theonna thought shocked. She grabbed the remote to turn the television volume up and prayed that those responsible weren’t who she thinks it is. “We have Josmyn Peckledon on the scene!”

Her Keurig made a jingle indicating her coffee was ready but Theonna never heard. Josmyn stood in front of a fence gate that protected and blocked off all the other entrances to Silverhall Castle beside the main entrance. Through the gate’s rings people were stumbling in shock and injury, while some laid on the concrete dazed. Sirens filled the background and a handful of emergency responders were running into the castle and helping those outside.

“A little under ten minutes ago, a bomb has gone off here at Silverhall Castle!” Reporter Josmyn had to yell into his microphone over the cacophony of noises from sirens, rumble and debris moving, and screaming. “There is no known group behind the bombing as of right now, but Police Chief Serrett believes the Greyiron Restorationists are behind the bombing! It would not be their first time targeting a smaller Westerland Province city!”

Theonna forcefully shut off her television with the remote before slamming it on the counter. And stared at the black screen of her small kitchen television in horror.

The Greyiron Restorationists, or the GIR Army was a terrorist organization founded by someone close to Theonna almost a decade and a half ago and began the horrible Greyiron Rebellion. A rebellion that lasted a year and had her mother and older sister spirit her to Wintertown. Theonna had faced much discrimination in her life for her surname and her secret relation with the founder of the GIR Army. And would never forget it.

Theonna grabbed her warm coffee and threw on her heavy coat as she walked out her apartment and headed to the parking garage. She tugged her heavy coat closer to her in the drafty garage. She may have spent the majority of her twenty-eight years of life in the North, but she was still unused to the extreme cold it could get to, even on an Autumn morning.

Once Theonna got in her car she turned on the news once again hoping WNC had Mr. Lannister on the air for stocks. She took her 2019 AL Arryn Motors manual-drive HighHonor, a luxury sportscar that cost her more than 100,000 dragons and pulled out her driveway and turned down Manderly Way heading to the financial district of Wolf’s Den from the quaint and rich White Harbor neighborhood of Old Mint. As Theonna whipped through morning traffic she was bombarded with new details of the bombing. “We have just heard from the leader of the elite military organization, the Kingsguard’s commander Ser Barristan Selmy, he has confirmed in an urgent press conference that the credit for the bomb has been taken by the mysterious Crow’s Eye. The leader of the Greyiron Restorationists!”

As much as Theonna wanted to punch the radio closed she was morbidly fascinated. “We have Iron Island history professor Rodrik Harlaw, author of _Bygone Days_ , _New Days_ , on the phone with us this morning,” Theonna almost crashed her sportscar as she slid between two trucks. _Uncle? What the hell was he doing talking to the press?_

She loved her uncle but she was never close to him like Asha, but this could get him killed! He lived on Harlaw Island, and there were GIR sects and sympathizers everywhere on the Islands, especially the most populous, like the one he lived on. She was brought out of her musing by Elinor Tyrell’s voice, falsely placating and shrill, “Professor Harlaw, as an esteemed study of Iron Island history what can you tell us about this attack?”

Through the radio his voice sounded muffled, typically of phone interviews on the air. “It is certainly a daring target with dire consequences. Not as much as an essential target but a highly profitable one.”

“Why is that professor?”

_It’s inland, bitch,_ “For one, Silverhill castle is leagues inland from the water and several leagues from any Ironborn settlements on the islands or on the mainland.” He coughed and Theonna heard a faint turn of paper, _the old man was reading while giving an interview,_ she had to laugh. “And from my recollection of history, Silverhall castle has never once been taken by Ironborn marauders.”

Elinor gave a slight ooh, of acknowledgement before going to her next question, “You said a profitable target, why?”

Her uncle sighed, “From the view of an Ironborn it is a target that will give GIR more sympathizers. There hasn’t been a GIR attack in a few years, and this gives the Kingsguard, Night’s Watch, the WSIC, and other intelligence, police, and military organizations a rough time having to divert resources from known GIR hotspots such as Lannisport, Seagard, Flint’s Finger, and Bear Island to more obscure places like Silverhill.”

“You predict a hard time for our brave peacekeepers and soldiers to keep us safe? What can our leaders do to protect us?” Theonna frowned at that question. She hated GIR as much as any mainlander, but that was a question straight from high above, perhaps the prime minister. A prime minister looking to be reelected in the coming months.

She pulled into her open and waiting parking spot as her uncle answered. “I haven’t gone into politics for this very question, Ms. Tyrell. What would your distant relative former Prime Minister Olenna Tyrell do? How about your cousin Parliament member Margaery Tyrell?” Theonna was about to cut off the radio and get out, but it seems her book filled uncle has a backbone. Elinor was shocked silent. “I think the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands and the Prime Minister need to have a conversation about Ironborn independence or maybe more autonomy, that’s the only way I see this conflict ending.”

Hearing Elinor’s sputters to take back control in the interview would have been nice but she saw the time and realized she was going to be late for work. Rushing out of her HighHonor and grabbing her bag she speed walks in her designer heels toward the elevator lobby. Looking in the mirror wall blocking off the elevator lobby from the parking garage she checked herself out to make sure she’s presentable. She had to meet with her boss today, and Lord Manderly had begun to look immaculate even as big as he was. Due to his granddaughter Wylla of course, who was a rising world-renown fashion designer, and could not be caught dead with her grandfather looking like a slob.

Theonna punched the number for floor sixty-two of the magnificent silver and tall building called Manderly Tower. One of the only skyscrapers in the North over seven hundred feet. Though nothing beat the pride and joy of the Iron Islands, the near one thousand five hundred feet Pyke Towers, only topped by a few other skyscrapers, such as Yi Ti’s Jinqi World Financial Center or King’s Landing’s Rhaeny's Hill 101.

As soon as Theonna stepped off the lift to the lavishly decorated sixty-second floor, eyes assaulted by the sea-green colored carpet and wooden walls carved full of mermaids, merman, and other deep underwater creatures mythical and real, Wex ran to her. Wex Pyke was once her assistant, but now he had been promoted twice to be a junior officer in the development staff here at Manderly Silver Bank. Soon to be a senior officer at his rate. _And with my guidance_.

“Ma’am,” he called.

“Yes Wex, be quick, Lord Manderly does not like to wait very long.”

“I know, ma’am, but your assistant couldn’t reach you.”

“Yes, you know I turn my phone off in the morning till I get to work. She knows as well; did you tell her to give the callers a wait number?” They turned down a hall toward the office that took up the majority of the sixty-second floor. The sixty-second floor was where the higher-ups had offices and roomed the most expensive and impressive meeting rooms Theonna had ever seen. “Why are you here on this floor anyway?”

He huffed, “I told her that, but this caller was insistent. And I’m here to deliver the blow softer than a clueless mainlander could.”

She turned sharply. “Mother?”

Now it was his turn to turn sharply. “Worse, Theo.”

She sighed, “Father…” She felt suddenly tired.

“Yes, he called once, but your assistant told him to wait and gave him a number. He had the Cleftjaw call at least fifty times now. Your assistant is going mad.”

“Well, could you call Uncle Dagmer for me and have him wait, this is an important meeting.”

He gave a dark look, “It’s going to cost you.”

“How about I don’t fire you.”

“That would be unethical, since this is a personal matter, not business. So, call your dad back yourself”

Theonna turned red in exasperation, “Wex you know this merger is the top priority.”

“Home is too.” His pale skin turned paler, “GIR hit again.”

She paled too, “I know.”

“You think, your father wants you home now because…”

“Don’t finish that sentence Wex, I am not returning to that family or planning to help run his company.”

“You weren’t saying that years ago.”

“You know what happened then.”

“He could be making amends.”

“After he slapped me and called me a fool for trying to be a part of his life. I told him we were done.”

As she opened Lord Manderly’s door Wex got in one more disrespectful jab, “Eight years is a long time.”

The obese man sitting in the plush and supremely comfortable chair, Theonna had sat there once on a whim from Robb, looked up and frowned at her. Lord Wyman Manderly was the lord of the very prestigious and the second wealthiest house in the North and CEO of the second-best bank in Westeros, the Manderly Silver Bank, and he was the fattest man Theonna had ever seen beside Illyrio Mopatis. With a craven look and the foolish attitude he exuberated one would think he was the dumbest fattest person ever, but underneath that was the most calculating man she had ever met beside the uncle best not mentioned.

“What’s wrong, Ms. Greyjoy?” He stood slowly and greeted her nicely, “You seem to be seething.”

She exhaled to release her anger, “Mr. Pyke and I just had a personal conversation.” She shook his hand.

He sat down with a _plomp_ and sighed tossing aside a newspaper. “Dangerous times, Ms. Greyjoy.” He shook his head and opened a folder. “Prime Minister Baratheon looks to be losing control of his own ministers, Prince Aegon has spent millions abroad, Hand of the King Jon Arryn is sick, and Greyiron Resto-.”

“Must we talk of this?” She said irritated.

Lord Manderly sighed in disappointment, “What were the words I said to you at that fine diner in Highgarden four years ago?”

She rolled her eyes, “’Personal matters don’t matter in money,’ I understand that Wyman but-.”

He held up a fat hand, “And what did I say when I promoted you to your high position less than a month ago?”

“’Terror, war, and fear, are bad business for money, but having a hand in those businesses makes money,’ but.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you are remembering with your face so scrunched up.” He took a bite of a lamprey sandwich on his desk. _What a creamy breakfast,_ Theonna inwardly groaned, now he will be in the bathroom for forty-five minutes before the meeting. “We are in the money-making business. And we must work through thick and thin. We have many rivals. The Lannisters and Hightowers in this country alone, not to mention the Braavosi and those lesser pennylenders of Tyrosh, Myr, and Lys.”

“I know,” she bit out.

“Then stop whining when there is work to do. I know you Theonna, I met you as a little girl in the foyer of the Starks when you were little Lord Robb’s and Prince Jon’s playmate, I taught you money politics at Highgarden, and I have been your boss for half a decade now. And I know when something is eating you up, you fester on it like an open wound.” She seethed in anger at his words. “Your uncle, Euron is a mighty bastard, but you aren’t, and he is not your problem. The Greyiron Restorationists aren’t your problem either. This merger, making sure our money is safe, and our new client is our priority.”

She put her head down in thought. Theonna wanted to call him out and say he was a bullshitter, but his words were true. None of this was her fault and she shouldn’t be worrying about it. “You said a new client? Who?”

“A hospital. Your assistant didn’t send you the new agenda and forms?”

“No, it seems my father has decided to be a father for once and has had an old family friend call every second to reach me.”

Wyman laughed, “Fathers. We are crazy.” He then stood up. “I must use the restroom. Theonna I want you to meet our new client, here are the files. Make them comfortable, you know how.”

She smiled. “The Merman’s court or the Whale’s court. Both are good.” Depending on his answer she would know how important the new client was. The Merman’s court and the Whale’s court were the finest meeting rooms worth about three million dragons each. Full of artifacts and priceless ironwood tables and chairs. But the Merman’s court had history and the Manderly’s power was palpable in it. Full of Manderly artifacts. The Whale’s court had modern themes. One was a power move the other to placate.

He nodded, “The Merman’s court is for the best. We will have the Frey’s in the Whale’s court, I think.”

She nodded and left him to do his long business. The Frey’s had been the clients of many banks, but only Walder Frey was a client at MSB not even trusting his own family’s weak bank. He has been trying to get his son’s and daughter’s accounts together, who all mostly bank at FreyGlobal. To do that MSB has decided to buy FreyGlobal and put it to rights. Giving MSB thirty new bank locations in new areas, not to mention many of the Frey's used FreyGlobal, giving MSB at least twenty new high profile clients.

She went to her office around the hall to meet her assistant, Kyra. “Kyyrrrraaaa…” She called maliciously. The young girl tried to talk on the phone as another ringed and jump up and run all at the same time. She failed.

“Yes... yes Ms. Greyjoy?”

She clutched the arm of the girl to sit her back down. Nails digging. “If you ever forgo your duties because the phone is ringing nonstop, I will fire you and lock your accounts with us.” She took her hand off the reddening arm of her assistant. “Hand me the phone.” Kyra meekly handed it over. She cleared her throat and with the nicest voice available she said, “Hello, this is Theonna Greyjoy, Chief Analytics Officer here at MSB, may I ask who this is?”

Theonna was met with only silence. She could practically hear sweat drop. “Hello?” When she was about to give the landline back to Kyra when a booming laugh sounded through the phone.

She reactively pulled back in surprise but recognized the singing tones of the laugh. “I can- I can’t breathe Theo! Why have I never heard this side of you before!” Robb’s voice echoed from the phone.

“Kyra put this on my office’s phone, please.” When she handed back the phone to Kyra, she heard Robb laugh again and breathlessly say, “Now she says please.”

She smiled in mirth as she fell into her sit at her orderly and beautiful desk and picked up her landline. “What do you want Stark? You know you can call my cell, not my office line.”

“ _Whoo_ , that was a great laugh.” It sounded like he took a sip of something. “I wouldn’t need to call your office if you turn your cell on before 10 am.”

She cursed under her breath, “Is it ten already?” She checked her watch, 10:13 am. She cursed again weaving through her purse. “You know how my job is. Calls after calls, after calls.”

“I know, I know. Though I think my job is worse.” She opened her phone to few text messages and near fifty missed calls. Nearly all from Uncle Dagmer, two from the number saved in her phone as _Bastard_ , and a few from Asha and mother, probably calling after Dagmer called. She had no idea who the _Bastard_ was.

“I’m not playing this game again Stark. We were playing for hours last time.” She checked the number under _Bastard_ , and no recollection of who it was yet popped into her mind. Could it have been that creep, Ramsay again? No, couldn’t be. The cops handled that.

“You sure? Not scared to lose again, are you?” She could hear the smile etched on his face.

“I remember differently, CSO Stark of the Planning Committee.”

“Don’t forget, board member and heir to the Stark Conglomerate!”

She laughed, “You haven’t let me forget once.” As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She practically hear him recoil from the unexpected low blow. “Robb, you know I didn’t mean it that way.”

He mirthlessly chuckled, “I know. I should still be apologizing. If I hadn’t then you wouldn’t have left KLU that weekend.”

“It’s in the past now, right? We talked and fought over this eight years ago when I returned from Pyke remember. No harm done.”

It was silent for a minute. Though not one of awkwardness, one of knowing someone for so long that they needed to marinate on what was said. She checked her watch, 10:26. _Shit_ , she still had to get the room ready by, she checked the file, 11 am. That meant coffee ready, files placed in their places, and MSB pitch PowerPoint up and ready. Not that Theonna did any of that, but Kyra and her underlings in the Analytics Division did, while she managed them.

“Anyway, the reason I called, Greyjoy, was because I’m currently getting ready to drive back to Wintertown.”

“I thought you left Riverrun days ago,” she frowned.

“I was but my grandfather got sick and he gave me something that I had to act on. Spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“Yes, come one spit it out Stark, I do have things to do.” They laughed together.

“So, I uh, I proposed.”

Theonna felt her mouth stretch wider than ever. “And,” trying to sound serious in case his girlfriend of nine years said no.

There was a sharp inhale on his side, she gripped her office chair. “Talisa said yes Theo!”

Theonna jumped in glee for her best friend. “I’m so happy for you Robb! Which ring did grandpa Tully give you?”

“He gave me the ancient one, the one my grandmother wore. The sapphires and rubies one. Not too ostentatious but wealthy. One that all her fellow residents will be jealous of.”

Her jaw drops, “Stark, all the female residents and a few of the male residents I’m sure were already jealous, Talisa is marrying the heir to one of the biggest companies in Westeros.”

“So anyway, we were thinking of stopping at White Harbor on the way north to Winterfell. To celebrate.”

“No way, I like Wintertown bars better. You know, memories.” Some of Theonna’s early partying memories was sneaking out to Wintertown bars with Robb and Jon, she sixteen and them fifteen. It was always hard because Winterfell was not an easy walk from the Greyjoy house. Especially on those cold, snowy nights. It built character Robb would say when she complained. “And it’s an inconvenience to stop off the Kingsroad.”

“White Harbor is one provincial highway from the Kingsroad, we are partying in White Harbor.”

She huffed, “What’s the real reason?”

He hesitated, “Well, Jon is in White harbor on business and I wanted him to be there. He should be there. He set me and Talisa up, you know.”

“I know that,” she gritted.

“He is very important to me, and he’s my cousin.”

The Bastard, she thought mockingly. “Snow?” She said nicely. “I thought he was at Queenscrown deep in wildling pussy.”

He laughed, “Don’t you check Facebook?”

“Don’t have the time?” _Of course, I do, I see all he does, when he posts that is_.

“He and Val broke up long ago. And he finished med school at BMI. He’s in his second year of residency at the Winterfell University Medical Center.”

“Did papa Stark or daddy Rhae get him that post. WinU is too prestigious for him.”

A heavy exhale, “When will this bickering between you two end?” He took a long sip of his drink. “is it because of Junior year at KLU?”

“Topic change!”

“Or because he went to Queen Alysanne’s for undergrad and ruined our plans?”

“Enough, Stark,” she was going to say more when Kyra knocked and opened the door. She put up ten fingers. Theonna nodded. “Look Robb, I need to go. Lord Lamprey has this new important client I need to set the court up for.”

“I know, I know, always working.”

“I have to.”

“Balon is not worthy of you.”

“Heard that before.”

“I mean it. Anyway, go make Aunt Lanny proud, and I’ll be by around 8 o’clock tonight. So be ready Greyjoy!”

“Aye, Stark!” She hung up and forced herself back into work mode.

In the Merman’s court, Kyra, two other assistants and Beren Tallhart, her underling in the analytics division, were putting MSB portfolios next to folders with numbers. Theonna signed into the company computer and prepared the PowerPoint.

When everything was winding down, she ordered, “Kyra get the visitors, and be prepared to make coffee for them in the breakroom, Beren be ready if I need to call you up. You two can go about your day.”

She sat in her preferred sit and waited. Not even five minutes later a blushing Kyra was leading a tall, graceful, and lean man into the court. His curly brown hair was short in a modern fade hairstyle, and he had a brooding face. As Theonna stood she felt instant recognition, faster than she recognized Robb’s laugh.

Kyra, began, “This is-,”

“Jaehaerys Jonathan Snow-Targaryen.” She said with a frown.

Jon respectfully nodded to Kyra in a sort of acknowledgement of her attempt. “Hey, Theo, been a while.” He stuck out his hand after walking up to her. “It’s Dr. Snow now, though.”

She glared up at the bastard, she hadn’t seen him since she was twenty-three at Highgarden University and Robb dragged Jon and Talisa from Blackwood Medical Institute for a break. Theonna realized it was strangely five years ago almost exactly when they last met. Two days off. When did Jon get so handsome?

“It’s CAO Greyjoy, now, bastard.” She thinks she was practically searing holes into his head by the intensity of her glare.

“CAO Greyjoy, perhaps we can end this feud of sorts for a moment today.” He said in an almost whisper. “We have business to do after all.”

“Can you do that bastard? Use your brain?”

“You know I tried to call you twice earlier to talk to warn you about this meeting.”

His number was under _Bastard_ in her phone. Theonna had to laugh. “Sorry, sorry. How did you know I work here?”

“Robb. I told him I had been asked to join a meeting with Manderly Silver Bank to get more funding for the hospital.”

_Robb_! Of course, it was Robb. “Kyra please get Dr. Snow some tea, you still drink tea over coffee, right?”

He smiled, “Coffee is much more useful in med school, but tea will be fine Ms. Kyra, thank you.” Kyra left after a pleasing look to Theonna, she did not see it.

“It had to be you, of all people.” She sat down hard.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t looking forward to it either.” He mumbled. “I had to drive my attending physician through an autumn storm. The Kingsroad was ridiculous.”

“And I care why?” She crossed her legs and her arms. Turned her head to study the PowerPoint screen.

After a few minutes, Jon spoke again, “You know, I am happy that you have risen so far at MSB. Considering I thought you wanted to work at Greyjoy Shipping’s finance section-.”

“I’m going to stop you right there, bastard,” she took out her phone and stood up.

“Really? I’m trying to make this less awkward.”

She grimaced, then smiled mockingly. “It’s not working, Snow.” She walked to the door. “Excuse me, but I need to make a call.”

“Go ahead, I need to call Dr. Seaworth see what’s holding him up.”

As both of their phones ringed, corresponding phones rang just outside the door. “It seems were late to our own meeting Mr. Manderly.” A grandfatherly looking man opened the door with a genuine smile and chuckle. He almost ran into Theonna. “Pardon me, apologizes missus.”

She grinned like a hostess, “No problem sir, I was just calling Mr. Manderly.”

“Ahh, you must be the rising Theonna Greyjoy, great to meet you. My own junior was just calling me as well.” He passed Theonna with an acknowledging nod, and Wyman walked in behind him. “Jonny boy, I hope you have had a better catching up experience with Ms. Greyjoy than you hoped.”

“It was adequate, sir.” Jon’s eyes found her eyes and the shy look told her he was sorry for how embarrassing his superior was.

“Let’s begin soon, Theonna,” Manderly placed a meaty hand on her shoulder. “Prince Jaehaerys long time no see!” Lord Lamprey cheerfully greeted Jon with a jolly voice.

“Please, don’t call me that Lord Manderly,” he said exasperated. “I’m not really a prince, I don’t earn an income from taxes I pay them.” The three laughed. And Theonna was sharply reminded of why she hated the bastard.

He had the family that wanted him, Stark and Targaryen, while Theonna could never seem to fit in or feel wanted in the family she was born into or essentially adopted into. She was an outcast that wanted in, while Jon was an insider wanting out. And she hated that, she hated hating that.


	2. Dinner at Jhaqo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Theo leave MSB to have lunch after an intense meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking this story. Read and enjoy if so!

Theonna was in the end stages of her pitch about the benefits of becoming a partner with Manderly Silver Bank. Even Jon can admit there are a lot of benefits to the deal. Not that he knew much about these benefits. Jon has never once taken a business class like how Aegon, Robb, and Theonna did at KLU. Jon himself has always been focused on medicine following in his stepfather’s and grandmother’s footsteps. Down to studying at Queen Alysanne’s University in Queenscrown for Undergrad and med school at the Blackwood Institute for Medicine like David and Rhaella _. David Snow and Dowager Queen Rhaella were a few of my biggest role models growing up, only right I follow in their footsteps_ , Jon thinks.

Though with zero experience in business and how it works, even Jon knows that one of the benefits MSB is offering is too good to be true.

“To reiterate, partnering with MSB, brings Winterfell University Medical Center the ability to take out medical expense loans easier than say from a non-partnered bank like Casterly Rock Bank, employees who sign with MSB will receive an increase of benefits and laxer charging tax, and with MSB help we will discreetly help WinU’s debts to CRB and the Iron Bank of Braavos.”

Davos had taken a short sip of his coffee, the old man loved it, stories say he sailed to the Summer Isles in his younger years just to get a personal cask of coffee beans, and that he finished it in a month alone.

“I’m sure Mr. Stark and Dr. Baratheon would appreciate the extra benefits given to their employees.” Davos hummed in thought.

Wyman nodded at Theonna to end the PowerPoint showing, “What has you hesitating, old friend? It is a great deal me and the board of directors have agreed to.”

Davos was going to answer, then turned to Jon. “Go on son, explain your consternations.”

With a shy glance to Theonna and an unsure one to his attending physician. “I try to stay out of my job’s expenses, as it isn’t my position and job to look over them.” Theonna has sat down across the table and folded her arms just under her large breasts and crossed her long and shapely legs. Jon’s eyes lingered for a minute on Theonna, _gods what was she doing to him_ , and choked out a cough. “We, as several state-owned private run hospitals, rake up a pretty expense for supplies, training, and liabilities and we have racked up some debts.”

“We know about the debts, Dr. Snow,” Theonna had trouble not rolling the dark pools she called eyes at him. “It is a significant amount. Yes, but we have enough to help and default on some, and we have trust you can make our leniency back to us.”

Wyman grabbed a donut from a bowl of sweets at the center of the table, “Yes, Ms. Greyjoy is correct, we have trust and respect for Winterfell University Medical Center’s doctors and ability to bring in revenue.” He pulled a laminated chart from his folder. “it says here that WUMC brought in a staggering 103.6 million dragons over the last two years. Nowhere near the bigger hospitals in the South, they have bigger populations of course.”

Davos narrowed his eyes, “How do you have access to that Lord Manderly?” Theonna and Jon both brought questioning looks upon the large lord.

Wyman put up his hands in a placating measure, “I may be CEO of MSB, but I am also a lord of the North, which makes me a member of the Northern Parliament. I hold one of the thirty noble seats.” He put the laminated folder away. “I see your questioning looks; I don’t have a position in the financial council. But I have my ways.”

“What is it that you want in return?” Everyone was surprised by who asked the question, Theonna. Jon thought she was in on the secret under the table offering Lord Manderly was going to lay on them.

“You too, Theonna?” He laughed heartily. Belly shaking with mirth. “Relax everyone. The board of directors have one request, it is such a minor one.”

“Minor? How minor? A free heart transplant for a rich guy?” Davos questioned.

“No, nothing of the sort, of course. Very minor. The board of directors want a new wing named after MSB, supported by us of course,” he said with a darkening face.

“That’s good?” Jon did not like this favor. “So, we will pay for it?”

“No, well, not fully of course. MSB will provide funding anonymously, we like to stay in the shadows on loaning here, you know. Ever since our little scandal a decade ago.”

Davos scoffed, “Really Wyman, a little scandal? You funded Yronwood rebels to help overthrow Princess Arianne.” He scoffed again for effect. “Loaning? What is it that you really want here Wyman?”

“We want to look good for the papers. ‘MSB Has Funded a New Wing for WUMC!’ That sort of thing, but we also want to make money off of it.”

“You want to switch one debt for another type of debt? An under the table debt though,” Davos stood up. “I am not sure Dr. Baratheon will agree to this. He is a very practical man as you know.”

Lord Manderly stood as well, “Yes I know, but he must think of his employees. We MSB have been buying up banks across the North and Riverlands. We have the power to make your hospital great or worse.”

With a frown on his craggy features, Davos stuck out his hand. “Thank you for this meeting, Lord Manderly, let me and my junior take this… _offer_ back to my own boss, and we will be in contact with you.”

“It has been a pleasure, old friend, let me walk you out,” with a meaty hand on Davos’ shoulders the giant of a man walked the short and thin Dr. Seaworth out of the meeting room.

As Jon gathered his wool coat, he saw Theonna unplug a computer and take a flash drive. She was gathering her things in a slow manner. Jon thought he should at least say bye to her, they were childhood friends, even if Theonna has always been a pain in Jon’s ass. Except for those few weeks when in their senior year at Winterfell High School.

He still remembered their unsure, drunk fumbling around in his stepfather’s house when his mother and David went to Pentos for a vacation leaving him in the hands of Uncle Ned, but Jon opted to stay at home that night. He and Theonna had a plan to prank a rude classmate that seemed vitally important and not as dumb as he recollected. Then Theonna had a grand idea to ransack David’s wine locker for inspiration of course, and they had finished two bottles of Arbor red wine. How sweet both her mouths were… And that gasp they shared when they both took each other’s virginity…

“Snow!” He looked up from staring at the now empty area of table Theonna once was. “Gods, not only do you brood enough for the whole population, you stare like a dimwit.” Now she was in front of him waving her hand in his face to get his attention. “You have to leave; we don’t let homeless people stay in our meeting rooms.”

“Ouch,” he didn’t more till she pushed him towards the door, “Fine, fine. I’m moving.” He held the door open for her as they walked out. As she turned to go in the opposite direction of the elevators, he asked a dumb question. “Do you know any good places to eat? I haven’t been to White Harbor since I was a boy.”

He saw her eyes flash, and Jon was ready for some Greyjoy mocking, but all she said with a hidden smile was, “Try the Lazy Eel, they have this amazing dish that is like a soup but is so thick it’s like a paste. Sounds nasty but is really good.”

“You sure? You aren’t trying to play me, are you?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Why would you not do that?”

She smiled, “You are just going to have to trust me bastard.”

“I do trust you,” _not really, as far as I can throw you really_ , he thought, but an idea popped in his head, “but how about you come along.”

She looked up at him in disgust, “Are you serious Snow? You may be on a sort of vacation, but unlike you I have work to do.”

“I do too have work, but I am hungry.”

“The whiny brat has work, get over yourself Snow.”

“Hey, I remember you being a little bit whinier than me. My father hates me, my mother hates me, Asha hates me. If anyone was a baby it was you.” As he was talking, he realized some of Theonna’s co-workers were watching discreetly, even a few of them were maybe her bosses as well.

Theonna realized to, as she was red in anger though her voice was lower. She jabbed a finger in his chest, “Don’t get it twisted bastard, you always thought you were better than me, don’t lie. Look where I am, look how I have succeeded, while you have to drive an old man around to a business meeting. A glorified taxi driver whore, why else are you here for, but your father’s connections!”

Jon frowned at her, “Wow, squid, say how you truly feel.”

“Squid-, Jon I will have your goddamn head upon my platter, you-.”

“Ms. Greyjoy,” they heard an out of breath Wyman call from behind Jon. “Ah, Jon, you are still here? That’s good. Me and Dr. Seaworth are meeting with some board of directors for lunch now, and Dr. Seaworth remarked that he would be leaving Jon alone for lunch and said it was a great time for you two to catch up.”

“Really,” Theonna frowned. Her finger trying to stab him still. “Now why woul-.”

“We were just discussing that, Lord Manderly,” Jon chuckled politely. “She said the Lazy Eel would be a great choice, and we have always fought over food, right Theonna?”

“Right,” she said in disbelief as she turned to her boss.

“The Lazy Eel?!” Manderly gasped in shock and disgust. “Gods no, a prince there, I wouldn’t dream to allow you to go there, let alone that part of the city. There is a fantastic Dothraki place, Jhaqo’s, it’s called, very delicious and high-end.”

“Sounds great,” Theonna muttered. “I’ll just grab my coat, meet me in the parking garage Snow.” She thundered away.

Lord Manderly wiped his forehead free of sweat, “Saved my prince.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and Davos could hear her yell at you from the corner, I’m sure the whole office could, had to save you my boy.”

“Oh, uh thanks, it was my fault anyway. I taunted her into it.” He checked to see if she was coming back. “We have always been this way.”

“I remember, I would hurry down to the garage and wait by the elevators, she will leave you.” Manderly left in the direction Theonna went as Jon went to the elevator lobby on the sixty-second floor.

Jon caught an empty elevator and rode it down to the ground level, contemplating why he did not drive his own mid-size crossover down to White Harbor. Since he had no idea what car Theonna drove now he decided to wait in the elevator lobby. Last time he was in her car she drove that old beat down sedan that was built long before any of them were born since Balon Greyjoy would not provide anything but a little over living expenses to his own family he sent away and a car was not a priority. Scanning the VIP parking spots outside the glass barrier of the lobby even Jon couldn’t pick which one was Theonna’s. Some were too luxurious others were too normal for one such as Theonna Greyjoy.

As soon as he was about to call her, Theonna stepped out of an elevator with a nasty look. “Let’s go Snow.”

He followed in a way that reminded him of faintly of a dog. Like he used to do when he had that huge crush on her. He frowned at that thought. Theonna led him to a very sleek grey and silver sportscar. Jon didn’t know much about cars, but he knew this car was fast and expensive. “Get in, Snow.”

He got in after Theonna did and almost strained himself to fit into the tight fit. His knees were near his chest, though the burgundy and sky-blue seat was as soft as a blanket, fitting nicely against him. He pressed the button on the side and pushed the seat all the way back, it didn’t go far.

Theonna smiled at his discomfort. “Seatbelt, if I get a ticket because of you then you’re paying.” She pulled out of her parking spot with a jolt of speed that had Jon fumbling for the handle at the top of the door. Theonna drove out of the parking garage with the confidence of a professional racer and drove so fast down Manderly Way he was sure she had piles of speeding tickets on her table.

“I think you have no problem racking tickets.”

She laughed, “Are you kidding? Never once have I received a speeding ticket.” She flashed him a seductive smile. “I know it’s been a while, but you still remember how I can be.”

Jon certainly knew how she can be. Seducing and powerful. Her smile alone could get Jon to do anything when they were younger. Except go to KLU with her and Robb. He wanted to say how he knew how she can be, but instead with a playful smile he said, “Arrogant and prideful.”

Theonna returned his playful smile.

The rest of the ride was in silence till Theonna turned on the radio. It was the Westeros news Channel station and a man with a serious voice began speaking on stocks. Jon had no idea what he was talking about but Theonna was listening intently. She turned sharply onto Castle Stair road. The pricy apartment district and shopping street of White Harbor. People lined the sidewalks with shopping bags sightseeing, or people in suits were walking with intent or rushing between crowds of people. “Wow. Do you live here? The bustle reminds me of you.”

She laughed, “Yes. I lived here when I first moved to White Harbor four years ago.” She observed the street looking for a parking spot. “But too much happens here, way too noisy and I moved to the Old Mint district, where all the rich people live you know.”

“You’re rich now?”

“Comfortable.”

“This car begs to disagree.”

They smiled at each other as soon as she found a spot, “Were about two blocks from Jhaqo’s. How much do you walk now Jon?”

His smile was strained, _is everything a competition_? “I do still work out. Can’t you tell?”

“In those scrubs?” She gave him a hopeful look. “No.”

He frowned and walked beside her as she led the way to Jhaqo’s. He was more focused on the people to think of anything to say. Not that it mattered, he was always quiet, and Theonna had a mouth that could speak for days. “Have you ever had Dothraki?”

“I think so… I had Lyanna’s special oxen cut steak before with Dothraki spices. You know wrapped and cooked in hranna, really good. But that was years ago when I graduated from Queen Alysanne’s.”

She hissed, “Queen Alysanne’s, again. That always seem to come up with you?”

“I went to school there, so yes. I became who I am today because of Queen Alysanne’s and the guidance I received.” Theonna began to walk faster, her heels making such a nice sound. “Do you like Dothraki?”

She rounded on him, “Let’s get this straight Snow, we are just childhood friends who had sex maybe half a dozen times.” He frowned. “Don’t brood, bastard.”

He scratched his chin, “I thought it was more than six times. We were fucking like rabbit’s that week of senior year.”

She groaned, “I don’t remember how many times, Snow. I see how you are looking at me. I don’t want it, and I’m sure you couldn’t handle it.”

“Do you always flirt when setting boundaries, or are you just dumb?”

Theonna for the first time in a decade blushed in front of Jon Snow, he had to smile. “Fuck you, Snow.” She turned to walk to a big black door surrounded by a large brown square arch. On the corners of the arch were two rearing horses. _Jhaqo’s_ , Jon guessed. He quickly grabbed the heavy closing door after Theonna let it slam in his face. Inside she was talking to a pretty Dothraki waitress, “Table for two.”

“I’m sorry we are full at the moment and booked till four. I can guide you to another Jhaqo’s, ma’am and order a table there, your name?”

Theonna smiled the cocky smile, “No need. MSB table, ma’am.”

The young woman smiled in surprise, “Oh, so sorry, I wish I had known, MSB is always welcome here. Follow me.”

“No problem, Ms. Jhiqui, your father is a great client and an even greater chef.” Jhiqui beamed at that and led them to a discreet elevator. Theonna got in close to Jon in the elevator and whispered into his neck since she didn’t reach his ear. He leaned down for her. “Be surprised, the third floor is a VVIP sitting. Only the top come here, princes and princesses,” she gave a small smirk, “MSB higher-ups, major lords, but especially great lords.”

He nodded, “I see.”

“That means be on your best behavior, use your princely etiquette for this.”

“I don’t have princely etiquette experience.”

She gave him a glare, “Really? What about all those summer and winter trips to King’s Landing. All those state dinners you complained about,” she said that a little loud and Jhiqui was side-eyeing them in interest.

“Keep it down, please.”

“Just be on your best behavior bastard. The mayor of White Harbor could be here.” She huffed. He huffed back. It was no surprise that Jon liked to keep his Targaryen heritage a secret. Even on official documents he was known as Jon Snow, and it protected him, including a Kingsguard GPS on his phone he could never turn off and a so secret shadow Kingsguard agent Jon has never seen or met. As a bastard and never wanting to be a prince, his father allowed him to take his stepfather’s name for work and school, but Jon was and will always be Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. He would never forget it, seeing his photo less Wikipedia page, or those grainy pictures of him at state functions he couldn’t miss that Sansa would send him complaining about his hair or beard.

The elevator ding dragged him from his thoughts, and Jhiqui led them to a fine room covered in Dothraki vases, pictures, horse sculptures, and very nice and elegant bar with a large selection of liquor, there was limited sitting, one large oval table in the middle of the room with six booths with window views surrounding it. It wasn’t different from really any other high-end restaurants he went to, what caught him was a large man standing by one booth waiting on them. Tall and muscular, with a face that would signify a killer, rough and leathery.

“Ms. Theonna! How good to welcome you once again!” He did a traditional Dothraki bow and Theonna nodded in return.

“Thank you, Chef Jhaqo, I am glad to be in your gracious hands once again.”

“No, no, I am the glad one. Please sit.” He took Theonna’s hand and guided her to her seat. And gestured for Jon to sit on the other side. “Who is this? A client? No, a boyfriend?” He handed them two menus from his apron.

Jon chuckled at the expected Theonna tantrum, but she just smiled. “An old ex turned client.”

He laughed loud, “Of course, only Ms. Theonna could do such.” He slapped a large rough hand on Jon’s back. “Can I get you something to drink? Alcohol?”

Jon wanted a northern ale, but Theonna kicked him under the table. “We have something tonight involving alcohol and were getting old, drinking all day is not feasible anymore. Just two glasses and a pitcher of water.”

“Always the comedian, Ms. Theonna, two glasses and a pitcher of water coming up.”

He scoffed, “Princely etiquette.”

“Don’t brood, Snow, it’s not a good look.”

“And ‘an old ex’, we haven’t dated from my recollection.”

She released a short burst laugh, “Geez, get your panties in a bunch much.”

“And we are drinking tonight? Why?”

Her eyes widened, “Robb hasn’t called you yet?”

“Earlier during the meeting, was unable to call back yet.”

Her features turned soft, “I think you should call him.”

“Is everything okay?” Jon felt a slight worry through him.

Those dark eyes rolled again, “Yes, now go call.” He saw Jhaqo walking back. “Now go I’ll order for you; you would pick a bad dish anyway.”

He nodded and stood up to walk back towards the privacy of the area near the elevator. He called Robb and was surprised to hear it pick up immediately.

“Jon! I was just about to call, how’re you coz?”

“Robb! I’m alive the meeting went great at MSB, Dr. Seaworth is considering, I think. Where are you two?”

“That’s great. We just crossed the Crossing and paid a heavy toll of three dragons and 70 stags, hate the Freys. Did Theonna treat you well?” Even a baby could hear the suggestive meaning in that question.

“Stop trying make us a thing, Robb. I’m at this Dothraki restaurant with her right now, called Jhaqo’s.”

“Jhaqo’s is good, Theonna took me a little while ago. Stay away from ghost grass it burns, but red grass is great with a tangy flavor.”

“I’ll remember that. What time are you getting in at home? I know I won’t be back till Friday.”

“Shit, I forgot, the reason I called earlier, good timing. Me and Lisa are spending the night in White Harbor, we wanted to celebrate with you two.”

Jon couldn’t help but know what for. “Took you nine long years, Robb. Finally, I can wear my fancy suits at an event I want to be at.”

Jon could hear Talisa ask, “Really, that’s what your excited about?”

“Of course, Talisa. Maybe Robb will wear a nice _full_ suit too.”

Talisa laughed as Robb faked laughed, “Laugh it up. You two know why I hate wearing a full suit, too restrictive.”

“Hey, Robb, be safe, the roads are probably still icy once you cross the Neck.”

“I know and be safe with the kraken!” Now it was Jon’s turn to be laughed at.

“Yeah, yeah just get here in one-piece Stark.”

“I will, see you soon Jon.”

“See you soon, keep him safe Talisa. Bye.” He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and walked back to where Theonna was sipping her glass of water staring at the mounted television next to them.

She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. “Today’s terror attack at Silverhall castle has left a now confirmed twenty dead, and nearly a hundred injured here in Silverhill.”

“By the old and new, Greyiron Restorationists are back?” Jon was shocked.

Theonna turned her eyes on him, “Didn’t you hear the news earlier?”

“Don’t like the news, causes more stress than my job.”

“How do you stay informed then?”

“Sansa when we talk, I get the juicy high up stuff. But mostly through my sister or grandmother, sending me articles.”

“And how many do you actually read, Snow?”

He laughed, “Probably not even a quarter.” Then he heard a familiar voice, his head whipped up to a press a video of Parliament members arriving at the Dragonpit to reconvene an emergency parliament. Sansa herself was speaking for the United Progress Association, that held 198 of Parliament’s 800 seats.

“This is not only a national tragedy, but also another potential declaration of war.” She said to the crowd of reporters. “We the UPA have called on the dominant party in Parliament, the Stags to help us to have peaceful talks with the Iron Islands and pass meaningful legislation through. Or we will lose twenty million people and thousands of our shipping and military vessels from a potential Iron Islands secession.”

Jon whistled, this situation looked serious enough for Sansa to be on television with her hair all out of place and in jeans carrying her baby boy, little Ned, on a sling across her abdomen. Theonna looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

“What do you hope to do to fix Ironborn, and as they call us, Mainlander relations? When many of those serving in Parliament, about forty percent either served or are relatives of those who fought in the Greyiron Rebellion?”

UPA member Dickon Tarly took this question, “The war was before my own time, but my father General Randyll Tarly fought in the war, but took no joy in it, as I’m sure many veterans and their families can attest. We have a duty to our constituents and the whole of Westeros to prevent as much conflict as possible and to accomplish a peaceful and smooth transition in this period of unrest and confusion.”

The camera cut from Dickon and Sansa, the leaders of UPA, to a face he thought looks vaguely familiar. “That was from earlier today, as UPA members call an emergency Parliament just an hour after the horrific bombing in Silverhill. The UPA has resolved to fight the Stags and the other parties to resolve this crisis as peacefully as possible to lessen the needless blood shedding of a united Westerosi retaliation.” She sorted her papers. “We have with us today, former admiral Tygett Lannister and Professor Yandel from the Citadel in Oldtown. Talk to me, how is the UPA’s stance on this, maybe a good or bad thing?”

Tygett spoke up first, “We have Parliament showing two different fronts on this issue, Elinor. After those interviews Prime Minister Baratheon held a press conference in which he ranted his own security and intelligence organisations, and called for parliament to announce heavy sanctions on the Iron Islands. A divided parliament during war is a dangerous prospect."

“But are we at war, Lannister,” Yandel interrupts. _Gods, the news is so dramatic_.

“We have been at war with the GIR Army, as they’re called on the Islands, for twenty years now. You think because the war ended eighteen year ago and the GIR were nowhere to be found for three years the war was over?”

“It was over, you were at the peace signing between the lord paramount of the Iron Islands and Prime Minister Olenna Tyrell. You signed a leash on beaten and broken people you help beat!”

“Gentlemen!” Elinor tried to mediate. “Please, have a sensible conversation!”

“I was fighting for my people while you sat at a desk at Oldtown studying the lives of better men than you.”

“Should we bring up your redacted record, Lannister, or should we bring up the orders given to you by Minister of the Treasury Tywin Lannister to rape the islands for the attack on Lannisport, innocents died by the hundreds, Tygett.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Theonna and knew she was in a horrible mood by the news on.

Jon himself grabbed the remote and shut the television off. Across from him Theonna was shaking in anger. He couldn’t take it either. “Must they politicize everything?” She refilled her glass and downed the glass. “I was there you know?”

“Where?” Jon had feeling of uneasiness settle in his stomach.

“At Lordsport when the sirens blared. Me and my older brother Maron were out shopping. Never liked him, he never liked me, bullied the shit out of me. Typical, he was a whole ten years older than me.” She refilled her glass again. “He ordered Dagmer to get me and Asha off the islands, not my dad, Maron did. I never saw him again.”

“I’m sorry, about that,” Jon reached for her hand, she shook it off, rolling her eyes at him. “Did he die?”

She nodded, “Of course, got what he deserved too.”

“What?”

“Maron did one good thing, what he should have always done, protect his sisters. But it didn’t wash the blood on his hands. He killed and raped and stole at Lannisport. I didn’t know till after he was dead that the necklace, he bought for me that day was paid for in money covered in the blood of some Lanett woman he raped in front of her family. He killed the whole family, Jon.”

Jon had no words for the extremely personal information Theonna had just told him. Knowing it was a hard thing to do he placed his hand back on hers. This time she clutched his hand and gave a small smile.

When Jhaqo brought the many plates of food over, Jon nor Theonna was much hungry anymore. What had his world come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal, kudos and comments are appreciated, it truly helps me write faster!


	3. Sister to Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theonna and Asha talk before Theonna goes out, and we get a glimpse into the SanSan house.

VGHT Chapter Three

Theonna decided that she could wear something very casual for Robb’s and Talisa’s small celebration for their way overdue engagement party. So, she shimmied out her pencil dress she wore today and took off her black and gold earrings. On the way from her bedroom she grabbed the robe on the door and threw it on. In her bathroom she grabbed her makeup wipes, to wipe off the natural look she liked for work.

After that she grabbed her washcloth to clean her face deeper than the makeup remover and then moisturize her face. As she rubbed in the moisturizer, she couldn’t prevent her thoughts of her lunch from earlier today popping back into her thoughts.

Theonna usually tried to not let such trivial thoughts like her fucked up family hurt her. Especially their downright unforgiveable actions like terrorist attacks and causing mass death to affect her. Today… today it all came flooding out. No warning. Worse than that, that idiot bastard Jon had to see her halfway lose her shit. And Theonna never loses her shit ever. Period, case closed. She didn’t cry when her brothers died, when she was exiled from her home to the cold north, though she almost cried when her mom was diagnosed with cancer. _I sniffled when father smacked me onto the floor eight years ago_ , her thoughts betrayed her.

When her face finally felt moisturized to her high liking, she jogged out her ensuite bedroom bathroom to her bed and like a child jumped so high and fast her robe billowed like a cape. Her clean face smacked hard onto her expensive luxury king’s sized mattress she bought for a great deal. An MSB deal, since her company technically owns most of Lynderly’s Plush's debts and stocks.

That’s how, they make their money. Although discreetly. Manderly Silver Bank has its hands in many companies and ventures, legally and illegally. If word got out that MSB played both sides to the government, well the Kingsguard might launch its very own investigation. Maybe if they played their cards right, MSB could takeover Winterfell University Medical Center and she could own Jon. Have his job in the palm of her hands. Though that would require insider trading and some illegal activities, and Theonna was never comfortable when Manderly’s sons would do that dirty business. It would not only be risky but be damaging to the Starks. Ned owns more than a quarter shares and Robb probably has WUMC under his jurisdiction for expansion and planning.

She knew she was being vindictive because he deigned to touch her even after betraying her all those years ago. He should have followed her to KLU. She rubbed her face like a cat into the soft sheets of her bed. Thinking a quick nap before Robb arrived would be nice.

From her living room a ringtone reserved for Asha and mother began ringing. With a large annoyed sigh, she pushed herself off the bed. The soft vice grip of sleep and comfort tried to drag her back, but Theonna at least needed to answer this call. Ignoring family all day would be perfectly fine if Dagmer didn’t call earlier and her mother wasn’t constantly ready to keel over. Walking fast she picked up before looking at the caller id.

“Hello,” she said with a tired smile.

“You stuck-up, dumb bitch.” A voice snarled in her ear, but Theonna was strangely not afraid.

“Asha, good evening to you as well. What did I deserve to get such a lovely call from a self-centered whore like you?” Theonna automatically responded, no snarl or even bourgeoise.

Her older sister hummed for a minute. “I think your response lacked some bite. You’re losing your touch. Next time add some more, um, _oomph_. You know?”

“I can do it with real vitriol if you want,” Theonna smiled at their normal introduction that has been going on forever. Probably since Theonna could babble. “What do you want Asha? I was looking forward to a nap before I went out.”

“You’re going out? When was the last time, huh? Last year when I drunk you under the table?”

“You cheated,” she protested. “You wouldn’t let me eat all day, then got me college wasted.”

“You should have had breakfast, not my fault.”

“Whatever, bitch…” She smiled at their banter. At that point Theonna realized that most of her close friend interactions were banter and could be more meaningful. “So, what’s up? Dagmer’s been calling all day.”

“And you couldn’t answer?” Her big sister sighed.

She sighed back, just to annoy her. “You know my phone is off from 11 pm to 10 am. Always. Except for when mother has a bad day. How is she? This isn’t all about her is it?”

“No,” Asha’s voice turned firm. “Worse. Well worse according to father at least.”

“Worse, for father? Is he gonna keel over soon? If Uncle Aeron pays me generously, I’ll cry at the funeral.”

Asha laughs, and the smile enters her voice, “Nope! He’s losing weight and being a complete sexist ass to me and my future plans, but he’s not dying.”

“Not much of a difference, eh?” Theonna chuckled. “What did he do now? Seriously?”

Her sister hesitated shortly, “Greyjoy Shipping’s board is anxious. There was an emergency meeting last night. Someone from GIR leaked to Drumm about the attack.”

Theonna’s sadness from earlier turned to rage, “And you didn’t bloody think to alert authorities?!”

“WSIC was _alerted_! Whose side are you on?”

“Not the bloody murderers. I’m no better than Maron or Rodrik supporting those idiots.”

“Don’t let out your anger at them on me. Not my fault they were killers. I told them not to go.”

“Well, like that worked.”

“Shut up and let me explain you dumb fucker!” Theonna jerked from the phone, surprised at the tone her sister used. This anger wasn’t in jest.

“Fine…”

“Thank you. After Drumm told the board about the attack. The members grew worried. They don’t want Greyjoy Shipping to go to Victarion or Aeron when father dies.”

“Nobody wants that.” She laughed, “Aeron would turn the company into a religious order and Victarion would lose the remaining neurons he has left. What about you? Did they dismiss you too?” Scared of what that meant for her.

Her sister, a member of the Greyjoy Shipping board, former Kingsguard member of the notorious BEAR division, wife of Tris Botley, and part owner of Botley Trading. _She also owns a large part of Lordsport city_ , though she keeps that part lowkey.

“Of course, he did. The old cunt. He said and I quote, ‘As much as a woman in charge of my empire pains me, a Botley woman pains me more. Won’t have no Botley grandchildren controlling my work.’ Old coot doesn’t realize he didn’t make Greyjoy Shipping. It’s been in the family for three hundred years!” She took a breath. “And a woman has run it. Several women have. The person who turned GS from regional to international was our great-grandmother.”

“She didn’t run the company though.” Remembering reading Great-Grandmother Laena’s diary for her prestigious high lord education and training before running north. She wondered if those books and diaries survived the rape of the islands.

“She ran the subsidiary that ran shipping all through the Narrow Sea to the Jade Sea our ancestor married her for.”

As Asha caught her breath once more, Theonna was hit with a wave of realization. The one thing she wanted might be hers. But for some reason it brought only trepidation. _Do I really want to run Greyjoy Shipping, or did I just want father’s acknowledgement_?

“Asha,” she called as her sister was about to begin another rant. “Does this mean, he’s considering me?”

For a moment Asha’s line went quiet. “Do you want it?”

Theonna thought hard about it. She would have to move from her home in White Harbor to a place she hasn’t been in almost two decades. Not to mention deal with family she sees every two years like uncle Victarion and Aeron. But Asha would be closer. So would mother. But could she give up her friends and life as a Mainlander to be guided into her role as the next head of Greyjoy Shipping. Has she ever wanted that? Really? Sure, she wanted to join the company to be closer to her father eight years ago. But maybe a large part of that attempt was to have a position secured for her like Robb was to be the heir to the Stark Conglomerate or like Jon whose life was secured the minute his father fucked his mother. Does she want it? Theonna needed to think long about it, it was a he decision. Not one she was sure she wanted to have to choose. And she was comfortable here. She made way over seven figures a year.

“I’m not sure, Ash. Is that why Dagmer was calling so much?”

“It’s okay Theonna. You can think about it. Honestly who knows if that is father’s decision. He left as soon as my allies on the board argued for me to inherit. He never mentioned you. We all think he’s considering it though.” For once Theonna felt comforted by her sister. She usually eggs her on when she was low or unsure. Theonna felt loved, and she was sure Asha felt something too. Maybe their father had done a good job parenting. Being a prick has made his last two children closer.

“Should I call Uncle Dagmer back? Do you think it is important? Father called once apparently.”

“Theo, that’s your choice. Don’t let your fear of me being snubbed think I’m going to hate you or let father control you. He made his choice for you eight years ago, and he made mine yesterday.”

She sighed and looked at the clock. It was close to seven now. “I’ll think about it. I need to go; Stark should be here soon and I’m not ready.”

“That redhead boy is in White Harbor? How about that sweet cousin of his?”

“Goodbye, Asha,” she hung up the phone suddenly. Theonna was getting ready to strangle someone. She mentions Jon a few times to people close to her and all they want is to make them get together. She has had several boyfriends before and after Jon. She can proudly say she liked a good fuck after she lost her virginity to Jon. Not so much for the romantic part. Her longest relationship lasted half a year before she and him went crazy.

As Theonna walked back to her room, her phone buzzed multiple times. She just got three new messages, from Robb, Asha, and Jon. Asha wanted to her to send a picture of the prince if he was there. She responded with a middle-finger emoji. Robb was thirty minutes out and asked if they could all meet at her place. Jon’s message was practically a twin to Robb’s. She sent her assent to both and went into her ten-foot walk-in closet.

Walking past her dress and pant suits, her dresses, and then to her comfort clothes. Though to others like Asha they weren’t really comfort. For someone as lavish and fashionable as Theonna, her everyday non-work clothes resembled this as well. Designer jean, leggings, and chic straight pants. She picked out a custom designed Margot Lannister khaki capri and a thick but comfortable burgundy sweater to wear under her jacket designed by some Dornish designer for the cool nights of Dorne but also wearable during the day.

As she was dressing and applying makeup her intercom rang. She ran to it with one eye mascara done and the other half done. Jon’s face appeared in the cam. He ringed the doorbell again. She hit the ‘open’ button to let him enter and told him through the speaker the door was open. She faintly heard the door open as she rushed back to her bathroom to continue her makeup.

“Theo-?” Jon called uncertainly from what sounded like the living room.

“In the bathroom. I’ll be out in one second!” She had hoped Robb and Talisa would arrive first so she wouldn’t be alone with Jon Snow.

She heard him leave the foyer to the dining room then move around the living room, and _ooh_ and _ahh_. “Nice place. Way better than mine.”

“Thank you,” she called back absentmindedly, still focused on her eyes. Then to make her entrance even longer she began to touch up her hair and put on her lipstick early. A burgundy red that matched her sweater.

She had just finished when the intercom rang once more. She wanted to meet her best friend at the door. She saw Jon looking at the screen on the intercom. “It’s Robb and Talisa,” as he gave her a look that said, ‘you’re coming out for them but not me?’ She gave him a mocking smile.

Since he didn’t know how to work the intercom controls, he just walked over to the door and opened it. “Stark!” Jon greets with happy smirk.

“Snow!” Robb bellows back with a huge grin and coming forward to give his cousin a big hug. His dramatic entrance eclipses Talisa’s “Hey Jon”. Theonna waves at her as the boys’ hug and whisper in each other’s ear. Talisa smiles and comes over.

“Hello, Theo,” she gives Theonna a short friendly hug. “I haven’t seen them do this in a long while.”

“I know, the dorks can’t help themselves.” Talisa leans in with a hand cupped around her mouth and whispers, “I don’t mean to be the one, but you and Jon looked like a married couple when he opened the door.”

Theonna frowns, “Don’t mention that ever again. I can’t stand the bastard.” Out the corner of her eye she sees the Stark boys looking at them with a mixture of confused and fond looks. Talisa murmured, “It’s getting worse for you.”

* * *

**King’s Landing**

Sandor likes to take the stairs to his fourth-floor apartment. Keeps him in shape for those long breaks between missions. Sometimes when the times between his missions is very long, he trains by going up and down the twenty floors of Queen Dyanna’s Apartments. He would not have to worry about that now.

Getting a tighter grip on his grocery bag. He exited the stairwell and went down the westward L-shaped hallway to apartment number 435.

Before unlocking the door, he steeled his nerves. If his brother could see him, he would laugh. Sandor himself would laugh if he wasn’t the one in this position. He had been gunfights with terrorists and picked up a grenade and threw it away with no ounce of fear. But this, this was something new. The cries could be heard faintly behind his custom-made steel and bulletproof door he had installed years ago.

He pushed open the door to a blaring of cries. That made him distress immediately. “Sans! I’m back!”

His wife came out of a dark room down the hallway. Her cheeks stained in her tears, eyes sunken, and red hair disheveled. “Finally, … Is the formula in there?”

He tried handing the grocery bag to her, but she snatched it. “Thank you, finally. Little Ned is going to drive me crazy. I can’t believe I forgot the formula when I went shopping earlier.”

He was going to comfort her, but they had someone else to comfort, so he grabbed a clean bottle and helped Sansa prepare it. As Sansa poured the milk into a bottle Sandor went to grab his son. Little Ned was in his crib writhing in hunger. When his grey eyes saw his dad’s scarred face, he calmed down for a minute. But then wailed once more, kicking his little legs out. Legs the size of his father’s hand. Sometimes Sandor would watch his son and compare his huge size to him. It amazed him that he could even have helped made something so small. “Come here Neddy.” The boy weighed practically nothing to him. That will continue to scare and unnerve Sandor till the day his boy could stand on his own.

Sansa was leaning on the kitchen island, sobbing quietly. Today was rough for everyone. From the common citizen to Kingsguard agents to politicians. “Look Neddy, its mommy and food,” he said with as much joy as he could. His attempt seemed to satisfy both his angels. He rearranged Neddy into the crook of his arm as Sansa put the bottle in his mouth.

They watched their son eat. Sandor was worried he might choke but he kept drinking and drinking till his eyes began to droop. Then Sansa burped him, Sandor never did it, nervous he could pat too hard. He held Little Ned as his eyes fell and he drifted into sleep.

“Where are you going now?” Sansa whispered as they tip-toed out the nursery. Well Sansa tip-toed, Sandor bent over keeping himself compact to make less noise. They entered their bedroom and Sansa closed the door softly.

“White Harbor,” he sighed in relief as he could walk normally and strip from his office clothes.

“White Harbor? Why? Is Euron going there?” She slipped into her sleeping robe and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

He followed her. “Classified, Sans.” As he took his place behind her and grabbed his own toothbrush. His left arm circled her waist.

“Classified… of course. Can you at least tell me a little of your mission?”

Sandor gave her an olive branch. “A reclusive man who may be the financial backbone of the GIR Army is finally leaving his heavily guarded fortress of a mansion.”

“No way… Balon is leaving?”

“Yes,” was all he said, but he wanted to confide in his wife and partner and say _and I might have to kill him_.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal, kudos and comments are appreciated, it truly helps me write faster!


End file.
